


Road Trip Ahead (TW/Criminal Minds)

by Katiie190



Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190
Summary: Raphael McCall knows about werewolves and the supernatural in this FF.Agent McCall is in Philadelphia on a case when the BAU shows up on town.Just hours after solving the case Raphael gets a call from Scott whos freaking out saying Stiles was kidnapped.





	1. Chapter 1

Just getting out of school Scott and Stiles were walking to their vehicles talking about their yearly road trip. "Are you excited for the annual road trip of the year?" Stiles asked dramatically, excited. Scott only chuckled at his friends excitement as he answered. "Yeah, my dads going to be shocked, we haven't talked in a week." Scott paused before continuing. "Mom's keeping me updated on what he's doing." He finished, Stiles nodded as the two stopped next to their vehicles. "I'll see you later man." Stiles told him as he got into his jeep starting it up, as did Scott with his motorbike, Stiles backed up after Scott pulled out and followed him out of the parking lot. 

         Stiles pulled up to his driveway, shutting the engine off and getting out he felt like someone was watching him as he walked to the front door. Ignoring it Stiles swiftly unlocked the door walking inside looking behind him seeing no one as he shut the door locking it behind him. "Dad im home!" He shouted through the empty house. 

       Not getting an answer he walked to the kitchen, over the fridge about to open it when he noticed a note on the fridge. **_'Working late tonight, sorry I can't be there to hug you goodbye. Have fun, drive responsible. Call me if anything happens, love you._**

**_~Dad._ **

       Stiles smiled at the note, taking it down putting it in his pocket.   
Getting a pencil he wrote a note down putting it up on the fridge making the sure the magnet held it in place. Pulling out his phone he texted Scott. 

 _'You got everything ready?'_ Stiles sat looking at his phone waiting for a reply as he opened the fridge slowly, looking up grabbing the orange juice pulling it out setting it on the counter as he opened the cupboard grabbing a cup. Feeling his phone vibrate he looked down seeing Scott texted him. 

 _'Yeah, what time we heading out?'_ Scott asked, Stiles looked at the time seeing it was 3:42 P.M.  
    Typing back Stiles replied with. 

' _I'm gonna head to your house at four, I got to go pack my stuff.'_ Hitting send Stiles poured his orange juice into his cup before putting it back in the fridge, taking a sip of his juice he looked down at his phone after Scott replied. 

 _'You seriously didn't pack yet? I packed last night, what the hell were you doing?'_ Stiles chuckled taking another gulp of his juice before setting it down replying.  

 _'I was with Lydia last night, do you want the details or something? I'm more than happy to share with you.'_ Stiles chuckled hitting send, he wouldn't really share him and Lydias sex life, he just wants to get a reaction out of Scott. 

     Finishing his orange juice Stiles put the cup in the sink just as Scott texted back. 

 _'Okay first, disgusting bro, second i don't want to hear about you and Lydia, and third get to packing or I'll leave with out your ass.'_ Rolling his eyes Stiles didn't bother to reply as he slid his phone into his pocket. 

     Back in his room Stiles just got finished packing his first suitcase, closing it before opening the second one beginning to put clothes in it when his bedroom window was pulled open and someone hopped inside. Stiles jumped turning to face the intruder, Stiles went from scared to annoyed quickly when he noticed the intruder was Derek Hale. 

     "Dude, didn't we agree you would use the front door? My dad's not even home!" Stiles groaned annoyed. 

    Derek simply ignored him as he looked at the suitcases. "Where you guys going again?" He asked curiously, Stiles looked at him and sighed as he zipped his last suitcase up. "We take this road trip once a year this year we're going to Philadelphia, Scott's dads there right now so we're going to go visit him." Derek nodded slowly. "What'd you want?" Stiles asked finally with a raised eyebrow. "We're having a pack meeting soon." Stiles furrowed his eyebrow. "Does Scott know?" He asked, Derek gave him a 'Really?' look. "Obviously dumbass." Derek retorted annoyed at Stiles's dumb question. 

       "Okay, wow hurtful, why you more sour than usual asshole?" Derek just held a straight face as he looked at Stiles, Stiles looked at him strangely and being the smart ass he is.   
Stiles reached his right hand up slowly, bringing it to Dereks face as he waved it back and forth. "You alright Derek?" He asked sarcastically, Derek's eyes shifted down to Stiles with a glare as he slapped Stiles's hand out of his face. "Just be there at 4 smart ass." Stiles chuckled watching Derek jump out of his window. 

     Sticking his head out Stiles shouted. "Start using the damn door!" Derek shook his head chuckling to himself getting into his new upgraded Camaro speeding back to the loft. 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around his room Stiles patted his pockets making sure he has everything.   
"Keys, wallet." Pausing Stiles pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Money inside the wallet, phone, headphones, charger..." Trailing off he nodded to himself once he noticed he had everything. 

     Texting Scott he told him he was on his way to pick him up and take him to the pack meeting, seeing as they would be leaving from there now anyway. Scott texted him back giving him the Okay. 

      Grabbing his two suitcases he dragged them downstairs, stopping by the front door he opened the door reaching around re-locking it knowing his dad has a key. Setting his suitcase on the front porch he closed the door wiggling it to make sure that it was locked before he walked down the steps heading over the the jeep where he put his suitcases into the butt of his jeep. 

      Getting in the drivers seat he started the jeep up before pulling out of the driveway heading to Scotts house to pick him up. 

-Dereks- 

       The pack listened as everyone got in their positions, listening as the two best friends pulled up. Keeping their heartbeats calm they waited until the two walked through the front door to jump out, scaring Stiles while Scott only jumped slightly. 

     "My... God don't do that!" Stiles gasped out angrily, the pack only laughed. "Can we do this for all pack meetings?" Liam asked chuckling. "For the love of god, no!" Stiles exasperated. "What is this anyway?" Scott asked, Derek was about to answer when Stiles cut him off dramatically. "Dereks attempt to murder me."  Derek glared at him while Scott and the pack chuckled. 

      "Actually this was Lydias idea, and it wouldn't be an attempt because i would have already ripped your throat out, with my teeth a long time ago." Stiles gaped at Derek before letting out an awkward chuckle. "So... what is this?" He asked slowly turning his eyes to Lydia as she began to speak. "It's your guys's going away party obviously." 

     Stiles and Scott smiled at the pack, they began to hug the pack all except for Derek of course. He immediately left the room once the hugging began. 

    The pack and the boys hung out for a few more hours until Scott looked at him phone seeing it was almost eight o'clock. "Shit, Stiles! Come on we gotta go." He called out through the house as he stood up from his seat on the couch. 

     He soon found Stiles in the kitchen drunkenly slurring his words as he spoke to a drunk Allison and tipsy Lydia, while Isaac was sitting across from the three of them laughing at Stiles struggle to form actual words. Walking up to the four of them Scott patted Stiles on the shoulder. "Come on Stiles, we got to go before it gets too dark, where's your keys?" Scott asked knowing damn well he wasn't letting Stiles drive them anywhere. Stiles let out a whine as he began digging through his pockets struggling to get his keys out. Once he did he tossed them on the table allowing Scott to scoop them up. 

      Looking at Isaac he gave him his famous puppy eyes as he asked. "Can you help bring him to his jeep?" Isaac looked at him before letting out a fake groan with a hidden smile as he stood up lifting Stiles up. Scott chuckled watching his best friends head lull backwards, too drunk to hold it up. Turning Isaac followed Scott out of the house with a drunk Stiles in his arms, knocked out, mouth hanging open with his head hanging  as it was hung back, little snores coming out of his mouth. 

      Scott opened the passenger door for Isaac to set Stiles inside once he got to the jeep. "We're gonna miss you guys." Isaac mumbled buckling Stiles up stepping back allowing Scott to shut the door softly. Turning to Isaac he was about to answer when the two wolves heard a thump, they both turned their heads and seen that it was just the sound of Stiles's head hitting the window. Chuckling lightly Scott answered. "We're only going to be gone for the summer." Isaac looked at him with a straight face but his eyes held worry. 

     "Thats three whole months, what if something happens and we can't get a hold of you.. Or- or what if something happens to you guys and we dont know? Or-" Scott cut Isaac off with a calming tone. "Isaac, we're going to be fine, we'll talk to each other everyday so you know we're alright." He paused hearing Isaac's heart calm down and the way his body seemed to relax more becoming less stiff. "Plus, we might not even be gone long, you know how Stiles gets with out seeing the pack after a while." Scott chuckled, Isaac chuckled as well as both werewolves looked over at Stiles who had half of his face smeared against the window, Scott's pretty sure he see's the drool too. 

    Sighing deeply Scott realized it was beginning to get dark, walking around the side of the jeep with Isaac following behind him. He opened the driver side door hopping in, starting up the jeep Isaac smiled at him as Scott patted his shoulder. "I'll call you when we get to a motel." Isaac nodded waving as Scott pulled away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Scott let out a deep breath as he passed a 'Welcome To Colorado' sign, turning his head when he heard Stiles groan, he seen that Stiles was rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" Stiles asked, Scott peeked at his phone that was on the car charger. "11 in the morning." He replied gaining another groan from his hung over best friend. "Hung over?" Scott teased, Stiles laughed sarcastically before wincing holding his head. 

      Shaking his head Scott reached behind his seat, eyes still on the road, he pulled out a plastic bag and tossed it in Stiles's lap. "What?" Stiles asked opening the bag. "Oh my god i love you." Stiles whispered pulling out the Ibuprofen, opening a bottle of water he popped two in his mouth before taking small sips of water. "My head is killing me, where are we?" Stiles asked. "Colorado." 

      "We should probably get a motel soon, have you even been to sleep?" Stiles asked squinting his eyes to ease his head ache as he turned and looked at Scott who chuckled shaking his head. "No, but we'll get a motel when it starts getting dark, let's drive as far as we can right now." 

     Stiles nodded leaning back in the seat, looking out of the window. "Dude, my ass is numb."

~~~~~~

       10 hours later the boys pulled up to a little motel, getting out they walked into the office/lobby smiling at the receptionist. "Hi, can we get a room with two beds?" Scott asked pulling out his wallet. "Yes, give me a moment." The lady smiled and typed on her computer, standing there waiting they smiled when she looked up. "Here you go, you have room 8, just go out of the office and turn right, it's down that way." She handed Scott the key, the boys smiled at the lady and left the office. Getting their suitcases out of Stiles's jeep they dragged them inside the motel room where they sat on their beds letting out sighs of exhaustion, letting themselves fall back on the beds. 

~~~~~~

     "Have you talk to the boys?" John asked Melissa who sighed shaking her head. "What if something happened?" She asked suddenly, worried, John chuckled shaking his head. "Do you not remember who your son is?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you remember who _your_ son is?" Johns smile fell as he paused. "Yeah, im gonna give them a call." With that he left the room pulling out his phone.   
  
~~~~~~~

     As Stiles and Scott laid there on the beds in silence, Stiles's phone began vibrating on the night stand. Stiles groaned looking over at his phone before over at Scott. "They have no faith in us." Stiles grumbled sitting up grabbing his phone as Scott sat up chuckling with a shake of his head. "Hello? Yeah dad we're fine, we just got to the motel and checked in- yes i know, i forgot to call sorry. Yeah alright-" Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear turning to Scott. "My dad says hi, so does your mom." Scott laughed telling Stiles to tell them he says Hi. 

     "Alright dad, we're exhausted and want to get some sleep, ill talk to you tomorrow." Stiles said into the phone, Scott could hear John over the phone with his hearing. ' _Okay, make sure you remember to call me tomorrow, love you son, get some sleep.'_ "Love you too pops." They hung up and Stiles tossed his phone back on the side table with a long sigh. 

      "I'm gonna go grab some towel for in the morning, you need one?" Stiles asked Scott as he stood up taking the room key. "Yeah." Scott answered, Stiles nodded walking out of the motel room. 

~~~~~~~

     Letting out a groan Scott stood from the bed, it's been about 20 minutes since Stiles left to go get towels. Walking out of the room he kept the door cracked slightly since Stiles has the room key. Entering the office he didn't see Stiles, but the only person in the office was the receptionist, looking up she gave Scott a smile. 

     "Hello, everything okay?" She asked kindly, Scott had furrowed eyebrows, he could smell Stiles's scent inside but its faded like he hasn't been in here since they first arrived. "Have you seen my friend? He came to get towels." The woman looked at him confused and shook her head. "I'm sorry but your friend never came back here." Scott could hear her steady heartbeat and knew she was telling him the truth which only scared him even more. 

      Gulping Scott rushed out of the office and back to the motel room hoping to find Stiles there as if it were all a prank but found nothing but an empty room. 

     Breathing picking up, Scott snatched his phone up and went through his contacts until he got to his dads number. "Scott? What's up?"


	4. Chapter 4

     Raphael was celebrating with the BAU team from Quantico, they caught the suspect so they all decided to get a celebratory drink. As they were all having a conversation Raphael felt his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket, still chuckling from what Agent Morgan said he pulled his phone out answering it with out reading who it was. 

     "Hello?" Raphael greeted over the speaker waiting for a response.   
"Dad.." Raphael heard his sons scared voice over the phone making his posture go tense which gets the BAU's team's attention. 

   "What's wrong Scott?" Agent McCall asked his son with a concern voice. "I-I...Something bad happened...." Was all Scott said. "What happened Scott?" 

      "Stiles and I were going to come to Philadelphia to surprise you...." Scott paused, slowly taking small breaths to keep his voice calm.

            "We stopped at this Motel in Colorado, to stay for the night and Stiles went to the office to get towels for us in the morning..." Scotts voice began shaking, Raphaels heart was beating and his forehead was beginning to collect sweat. "Dad.. I-I think Stiles was kidnapped." Scott finally choked out, Raphael sat frozen, tense, sweating from fear and anxiousness, his breathing slow and hallow.

        "You need to call John and let him know whats going on, tell me where you are, I'm getting on the first flight." Raphael stood up making the team stand up as well, curious and worried about what ever is being said over the phone. 

     Scott told his dad where he was, Raphael wrote it down on a napkin which he put in his pocket when he was done. Hanging up the phone he stuffed it in his pocket about to walk outside but was stopped by Emily's voice. "McCall, what's going on?" She asked worried, Raphael turned and looked at the BAU team. "That was my son, he and his friend were heading here, they stopped at a motel and Stiles, his friend, vanished when he told my son he was going to get towels." He explained to them, JJ, Spencer, and Emily looked at Raphael with sympathy while Aaron, Derek, and David looked at each other as if speaking through their eyes. 

      Finally Aaron turned to Raphael opening his mouth speaking. "You can use our jet." Agent Hotchner paused looking at Raphael who looked shocked. "But we're coming with you." Agent McCall looked at Aaron surprised. "Of course." David jumped in. "Let's go." Aaron said walking out with the others, heading to the airport. 

~~~~~~~

     Scott sat on the side of the bed in the motel room, with his head in his hands as he stared at his phone, his heart pounding in his chest knowing he needs to call John to let him know his son has been taken... Taking a deep breath Scott reached out and grabbed his phone calling John, as the ringing went on it felt as if his heart beat was getting louder.. 

~~~~~~~

     John got home, throwing his keys on the table as he takes his shoes off. Cracking his back he walked to the kitchen and over to the fridge about to open it but squints when he sees Stiles's hand writing. Reaching up he pulled the note down as he read it. John chuckled as he read it, shaking his head before being interrupted by his phone ringing signalling someone was calling him. 

    Hitting answer he greeted the person. "Hello?" "John..." He heard Scotts voice say his name quietly, as if he was a scared child. "Yes Scott, everything okay?" John asked clearing his throat. "Something happened to Stiles..." Scott choked out, John stiffened. "What do you mean something happened? Is he okay?" John asked immediately worried for his son. "He- He was taken...." Scott whimpered, John's throat felt as if someone was choking him. "John?" Scott called out carefully. "I-I have to go Scott." John slowly took his phone away from his ear hanging up. 

      Looking down at the note one last time he read it as his throat seem to just tighten even more ** _. 'Responsible's my middle name, Love you Pops.'_**

     Dropping the note Stiles had left for him on the counter his breathing began to pick up as he walked to the living room where he collapsed on the couch staring straight ahead as the tears built and built until they poured over like a dam breaking. 


	5. Chapter 5

        Scott sat in motel room with his phone in his hands, standing up walking out of the room Scott took a deep breath trying to find a direction Stiles's scent may have gone but there was nothing.   
Letting out a growl Scott went through his contacts before he found the right one and hit call. 

~~~~~

      Lydia was laying in her room talking on the phone with Malia.   
"So we still on for tomorrow?" Malia asked Lydia, She was about to give her an answer when her phone beeped in her ear signalling someone was trying to call her. 

     Pulling her phone away from her ear, Lydia seen that Scott was calling. "Hey, I'll text you, Scott's calling." Lydia told Malia who groaned but said okay and hung up allowing Lydia to answer Scott's call. 

     "Yeah Scott?" "Lydia..." She sat up once she heard the tone of his voice, immediately knowing something was wrong. "What happened?" "Stiles is gone." Lydias heart stopped and fell to the deepest pits of her stomach when she heard those words. 

    "What do you mean... He's gone?" She whispered the last part like it was poison on her tongue. 

     "W-We need to tell the pack, i need to tell-" Scott cut Lydia off before she went into a full blown panic attack. "Lyds, calm down okay, my dad is on his way to help, ill call the pack and let them know what's going on." Lydia shook her head to herself. "Does john know?" She asked quietly, Scott sighed giving her, her answer. 

       "How did he take it?" Lydia asked concerned, Scott was quiet for a moment until speaking up. "He was quick and emotionless." He explained, Lydia frowned with sympathy. "He was in shock." She murmured with a light sigh. "Where are you?" Lydia asked, even though shes only a banshee, she always has the instinct to protect the pack. "I'm in Colorado, why?" Scott asked suddenly confused. 

       Lydia stood up nodding to herself. "Ill call you when i land." 

~~~~~~

        Scott pulled the phone away from his ear after Lydia hung up. Turning around he walked back into the motel room shutting the door behind him before sitting on the bed rubbing his hands on his thighs. "Where are you Stiles?" He whispered in the thin air of the quiet room..... 

~~~~~~

     Stiles thrashed in the mans arms as much as he could while have his hands and feet tied.   
"MMPH" Stiles tried to yell but the duct tape prevented him doing so. 

        The air was knocked out of Stiles when the man dropped him onto a cement floor. The man bent down allowing Stiles to see his face. He was white, had short blonde hair, slightly over weight- Stiles was ripped from his analysis as the man ripped the duct tape off his mouth causing him to scream in pain, his lips felt as if they were ripped off with the tape. "You son of a bitch!" Stiles screamed at the man who responded by kicking Stiles in the ribs knocking the air out of him once again. 

      Struggling to breathe, Stiles watched as the man turned around walking upstairs turning and looked at him once more before turning and walking out closing the door behind him leaving Stiles in nothing but darkness.. 

~~~~~ 

      Lydia parked her car and quickly walking into the building going to the elevator.   
Once the elevator came she hit the floor, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed it seemed like the elevator ride was shorter than usual. 

       Walking down the hall way she grabbed onto the door pulling it open. "Derek!" She called out walking into the loft, watching her feet as she walked down the steps. 

     "Derek!" She called out once again, Derek walked down the stairs wiping his hands, his hair still dripping so she guessed he just got out of the shower. "What Lydia?" He asked with his usual furrowed eyebrows. She took a few deep breaths before answering him. "Its Stiles... He's been taken." 

     Derek froze for a moment, yes he always picks on Stiles but pack is pack. "Did you talk to Scott?" Lydia nodded firmly. "They're in Colorado, I already got a ticket going out in two hours." Lydia explained, Derek nodded. "Call back and order a few more, i got to call the pack." 

~~~~~~~

        Scott listened as his phone rang as he called Isaac, finally he picked the phone up. "Hello?"   
"Isaac, i need you to listen to me carefully." Scott said slowly, Isaac sat up quickly knowing this couldn't be good." 

     "What happened?" Isaac asked with a slight whine to the tone. "Stiles has been taken, my dad is on his way-" Isaac stopped listening when he heard that Stiles has been taken, slowly pulling the phone away from his ear he let out a whimper which Scott heard causing him to immediately stop talking.

     "Hey, Isaac listen to me." Scott stated firmly yet soothingly. "We're going to get him back, we always do." Scott finished in a comforting tone, Isaac clenched his jaw and firmly nodded to himself. 

~~~~~~ 

       Once Scott and Isaac hung up on the phone Isaac had a call coming in from Derek. Answering the phone Isaac stated. "Hello?" "Pack your bags, we're going to Colorado." Was all Derek said before hanging up making Isaac slightly confused but didnt argue as he hurried and packed his bags.


	6. Authors Note~~

**Let me know what you guys think, if you're enjoying it so far.  
** :D 


End file.
